thing that i don't want to
by syaoran no daisuki
Summary: Sakura...dimana kau...Sakura...


_**Thing that i don't want to...**_

_Minna-san lama ga jumpa~_

_Daisuki kembali dengan fic yang baru dan fic yang lama di lupakan *di hajar*_

_Ehem!karena masih ga ada ide untuk yang __**will you love me**__,yang lain pun jadi _

_*di tendang ke Hongkong*._

_Jadi tolong di nikmati hidangannya~ ( yang mana?)_

_~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s_

_**PEMILIK ASLI/RESMI/SAH/DLL:CLAMP~~~**_

_~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~_

"Nee,Syaoran-kun kita main balok yuk!"Ajak seorang perempuan yang sebaya dengan ku,rambut yang berwarna coklat muda dengan mata hijau emerald yang sangat indah.

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku "Ayo lomba siapa yang lebih dulu sampai ke kamar ku".

Kami pun berlari menuju kamarku yang berada di lantai 2 di subuah mansion yang terletak tak jauh dari taman pinguin tempat kami berada sekarang.

"Hooooeeeee"teriak anak perempuan itu.

"Sakura!"aku berbalik dan melihat nya terjatuh,tangannya menutupi lututnya yang berdarah

"Sakura,kau tidak apa-apa?kakimu berdarah!"lanjutku

"Sa-*sob*sakit *sob*"keluhnya,air mata mulai keluar dari mata hijaunya yang indah.

"Sini"aku bisa melihat kalau memandangku dengan wajah bingung dengan mata yang berair

"Biar aku megendongmu sampai rumahku!kau kan ga bisa jalan dengan kaki yang berdarah"

"Tapi nanti jasmu kotor kena darah"

"Sakura lebih penting dari pada jas atau apa pun jadi sini"

Sakura pun mengangguk dan aku pun menggendongnya sampai ke mansion.

"Syaoran-kun,gomen ne,aku pasti berat"bisiknya,aku pun menggelengkan kepalaku

"Ga kok, Sakura ga berat! Sakura sangat ringan dari pada Meiling dan latihan menggangkat beban yang pernah ada!"Sakura pun tertawa kecil dan berkata"Kapan Syaoran-kun latihan mengangkat beban?rasanya ga pernah deh"

"Oh, itu akan terjadi kalau aku sudah 12 tahun!"

"Berati masih lama dong!masih 5 tahun lagi dong!"katanya sambil menepuk pundakku.

Dan kami pun tertawa bersama,tak lama kemudian kami pun sampai di rumahku atau mansionku yang mana saja sama lah (?).

"Sakura!Syaoran apa yang terjadi pada Sakura!"teriak salah satu kakakku,Fuutie yang kebetulan lewat dari ruang utama,tak beralama lama kemudian yang lain bermunculan menanyakan hal yang menghindari semua ceramah kakak-kakakku yang kurang atau sama sekali ga penting aku pun berlari menuju kamar ku ( masih menggendong Sakura).

"Ayo main,Sakura"ajakku dan dia pun mengangguk.

"Ayo kita bik-"sebelum aku meneruskan kalimatku Sakura berkata"Ayo bikin kastil!"

Melihat dirinya yang sangat ceria aku pun mengangguk.

Kami membangun kastil dengan semangat dan penuh dengan senyuman tak terasa waktu berlalu dengan cepat,dan tak merasa kalau kami sedang di perhatikan kakak-kakakku yang mengintip dari samping pintu ( pintu kamar Syaoran sejak awal ga ditutup ).

Saat-saat yang paling menyenangkan adalah saat-saat aku bersama Sakura.

Aku juga sangat senang karena Sakura memakai gaun putih polos se lutut yang aku berikan padanya saat dia ulang tahun beberapa jam yang lalu dia bilang dia sangat menyukainya dan dia langsung pergi ke kamar ganti untuk meganti pakaiannya.

Entah apa yang terjadi sampai kami terdiam dan suasana menjadi suram.

Suram,sunyi,keadaan yang paling aku benci! Entah mengapa aku menjadi marah dan menghancurkan istana balok yang kami buat dengan tangan kananku,saat aku menoleh kearah Sakura,dia tidak ada di tempatnya,dia seperti menghilang dalam sekejap mata,yang ada hanyalah sebuah bulu sayap kecil yang mulai terjatuh ke lantai.

Aku shok dan berlari dan terus berlari,entah sudah berapa lama aku berlari tapi tak sekali pun aku melihat ada orang di mansion itu,'kemana semua pelayan? Kemana kakak?,kemana ibu? Kemana yang lain?'teriakku dalam hati.

Sudah berapa lama aku lari?sudah berapa kali aku menggeliling kota ini?

Sudah berapa lama? Berapa kali? Berapa kali aku berputar-putar dalam kota yang sama?

Sudah berapa tahun hal itu terjadi ?kenapa Sakura tidak ditemukan di mana pun?

Kemana dia? Pertanyaan itu terus berputar-putar dalam kepalaku sampai akhirnya aku berhenti di taman Pinguin tempat kami bermain.

Aku pun duduk di samping raja pinguin dan tiba-tiba sebuah bulu sayap muncul di sampingku,bulu itu secara berlahan-lahan jatuh ke tanah dan aku pun teringat sesuatu,

Ada satu hal yang belum aku lakukan,masih ada harapan pikir ku.

Aku pun berdiri dan mulai berlari lagi.

~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~

Sinar pagi pagi yang menyilau kan membuat ku terbangun dari mimpiku,air mata berlindang di pipiku.

'Sakura...'pikir pun bangun dari tempat tidur dan entah mengapa kakiku bergerak sendiri dan membawaku ke kamarku waktu aku masih kecil,kamar yang di tutup saat Sakura menghilang,kamar tempat terakhir kalinya aku melihat Sakura.

Aku pun memegang knok pintu dan aku sadar bahwa pintu itu tidak terkunci,

Aku pun masuk ke dalam dan melihat balok yang yang sebelumya hancur berantakan tersusun dengan rapi,sebuah kasil yang mirip dengan yang kami buat dulu dan disampingnya berdiri sosok yang aku rindukan,sosok yang selama ini aku cari,sosok orang yang paling aku cintai,sosok orang yang paling berharga bagi ku...Sakura dia kembali.

"Sakura...?" bisikku dan Dia pun berbalik,aku melangkah mendekatinya dan kami pun saling bertukar tatapan,dia tersenyum lebar padaku,senyuman yang sangat aku rindukan..

Senyuman yang paling aku jaga supaya tidak pernah hilang dari wajahnya.

Tak berapa lama saat kami bertatapan aku pun sadar bahwa dia memakai gaun yang sama dengan gaun yang aku berikan,wajah nya masih sama,mata yang aku rindukan pun masih sama yang beda hanya tinggi badannya yang sudah kelihatan lebih dewasa,lebih cantik,lebih manis,lebih segalanya.

Dan aku pun sadar kalau aku memakai jas yang sama seperti 13 tahun yang lalu.

Saat aku menggangkat tangan kananku untuk menyentuh pipinya tiba-tiba Sakura lenyap dan menjadi bulu-bulu sayap yang putih dan tidak ternoda sama sekali,bulu sayap yang putih bersih.

Aku pun terdiam dan mulai menagis,akhirnya aku ingat apa yang sudah terjadi...

Kenapa waktu itu aku marah,kenapa waktu itu Sakura tiba-tiba menghilang...akhirnya aku ingat semuanya...

Aku pun terduduk,air mata yang tidak terkendali lagi pun terus mengalir sampai aku berteriak,tak berapa lama kemudian ibu ku datang dan memelukku erat.

"Xiao lang... kau harus melupakan masa lalu, biar pun aku baru saja bisa mengingatnya kembali...kau harus bisa melupakannya,dia sudah tidak ada Xiao lang. Kau harus bisa melihat ke depan...Sakura...Sakura...telah meninggal 13 tahun yang lalu...dia sudah tiada...Xiao lang...dia sudah..."kata-kata ibu ku membuat aku semakin tidak bisa mengendalikan air mataku yang terus mengalir...

Sakura sudah tiada...aku akhirnya bisa mengerti hal itu...

Padalah hari itu kami masih tertawa bersama...tersenyum bersama...

Kenapa dia yang harus pergi ! kenapa dia pergi begitu cepat!

Sakura! Kenapa Kau meninggal kan aku yang terkapar tak berdaya di rumah sakit 13 tahun yang lalu? Kenapa kau pergi lebih dulu? Kenapa?...

Saat itu kami berlari menuju taman Pinguin dari rumah Sakura saat pesta ulang tahunya selesai.

Tiba-tiba kami tertabrak mobil yang sedang melintas,aku dan Sakura sama-sama terluka parah...hingga kami koma tapi...kenapa..kenapa Sakura yang harus meninggal?

Kenapa harus dia? Padahal kami sama-sama koma tapi...kenapa...

Sakura...

~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s

_AKU TAK PECAYA BAHWA AKU MENULIS CERITA INI._

_JUJUR WAKTU MENULISNYA SAJA AKU MENANGIS.( drama mode : on)_

_SEMOGA KALIAN SEMUA MENIKMATINYA.._

_DAN TOLONG REVIEW YA~_

_P.s: kalau kalian tidak mengerti silahkan PM saja ya~~_

_JAA NEE~~~_

_~Syaoran no Daisuki~_


End file.
